steingamefandomcom-20200214-history
Quests
There are countless quests in Stein.world, given by NPCs all over the map. This article will provide links to the quests in Stein.world. Farshore quests Rocky Passage quests } * |Training Completion |You are now trained as a warrior and unfortunately we can not teach you anymore. If you want to learn the art of magic you can try to cantact the Glynphyra Cult. You can find them west from here besides a small lake. They live very isolated. Look for a woman named Ashera Olastina near the lake. |- |10 |The Path of Magic |Ashera Olastina | * * * |--- |Welcome to the Glynphyra Cult wanderer. You must be the one I saw in my visions. Your soul seems to be pure. But you have to prove first that you are worthy of us. Collect some Calamansi Berries and bring them to me. I will need them. They grow here everywhere in our small forest. |- |10 |Water Elemental's |Ashera Olastina | * * * |The Path of Magic |Your first real lesson is destroying Water Elemental's. And do not be afraid they do not feel anything. I created them myself. These are creatures that are subject to me. |- |10 |Shyona Morric |Ashera Olastina | * * * |Water Elemental's |Next, go to Shyonia Morric at her home in the West. Just follow the path. She will decide how to proceed with you. |- |10 |Umber |Shyonia Morric | * * * |Shyonia Morric |So you want to join our cult? You have to know, that not everyone can join us. You already passed the first exam. Let's move on to the second one. Maybe you've already seen him Umber our elemental. Kill him and bring me his Essence. We will need it later. Umber is here somewhere in the forest. |- |10 |Glynphyra's Blessing |Shyonia Morric | * * * |Umber |You are now ready to receive the blessing of Glynphyra. For that, you have to enter her burial chamber and mourn at her grave. On the way there you will definitely encounter skeletons, clean the burial chamber at the same time and see this as another test. The burial chamber is located to the east of the lake. |- |10 |The Inclusion |Shyonia Morric | * * * |Glynphyra's Blessing |I have forgotten one thing. I still need a piece of blessed wood to finish the staff. Bring me one and we'll start. There should be one upstairs on the first floor in my room. |- |10 |Staff Needs Life |Shyonia Morric | * * * |The Inclusion |The essence comes to the top, down the stick and briefly rub everything with the tincture of Calamansi Berries. So now a few words: Anleg del 'cedar iz elmspur sch' ishnu ala |- |10 |Only Candidate |Shyonia Morric | * * * |Staff Needs Life |You thought your training as a priest of Glynphyra Cult is finished? That was only the joining ritual. You may now call yourself a hire of the Glynphyra Cult but nothing more. |- |10 |Where is my stein ? |Shyonia Morric | * * * |Only Candidate |What kind of stein? Why should it interest me? ... But if it is so important to you then contact Tiriara Aeren in Rustshore. She is a scout of us, disguised as a trader. The city is in the south of the Rocky Passage. |- |10 |Stone Ammunition |Hallberg Holmsson | * * * |--- |Can you help us???? The Oldhorn Mine west of here was suddenly attacked overnight by trolls from the mountains. They throw stones at our workers from above. We have to bring this to a halt and take away their Stone Ammunition. Follow the path here in front of me and get the ammunition for me. Most trolls have retreated to their cave. That should be our moment to surprise them. The stones are above the mine on the cliff. Hurry up! |- |11 |The Counter-strike |Hallberg Holmsson | * * * |Stone Ammunition |So now is the time to strike back. You look like a strong warrior. Go to the Troll Cave in the west and smash their ranks. Your reward will be high, warrior. |- |11 |Mohanlal the Butcher |Hallberg Holmsson | * * * |The Counter-strike |I have found out that their leader is called Mohanlal the Butcher. If we kill him, it should increase our chances of chasing away the trolls. Do you think you can do it? He's hiding in the cave with his people. |- |11 |Danuta's Jewelry |Danuta Ligocki | * * * |Stone Ammunition |That was so terrible. The trolls attacked and kidnapped me while I was working. However, after they dragged me into their cave, I managed to escape last night. But their leader still has my jewelry with him. Can you bring it to me? I do not know who else could help me. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE |- |11 |The lost glasses |Leo Bartnik | * * * |--- |AHHH! Are you one of those trolls again? Go away you stupid troll! What you are not one of them? Can you help me? I lost my glasses here somewhere in the fight against the trolls. I managed to escape but can not find the glasses anymore. Bring them to me so I can see properly again. It's all so blurry. I fought to the west from here against the trolls when that happened. |- |11 |Report Kalo Mallet |Hallberg Holmsson | * * * |Mohanlal the Butcher |Can you please go to Rustshore and tell Kalo Mallet, the boss of the mine, that we have fought the trolls back a bit? He should be there in the tavern. Just follow the way south. |- |11 |Bring good news |Kalo Mallet | * * * |Report Kalo Mallet |You look strong on the physique. Please tell Ingolf Weinreb, one of our foremen, that the trolls have been repulsed for the first time and if you want the boys will have a job for you. He is west of town by the campfire in front of the mine. |- |12 |Dinko Novak |Ingolf Weinreb | * * * |--- |Oh, you have decided to try as a miner? Very good. If you take the eastern entrance to the Oldhorn Mine you will find a bit to the right Dinko Novak he will be able to help you further. |- |11 |Catch Hogs |Chef Davy Auclair | * * * |--- |I might need some help preparing meals for the miners. This morning some Hogs escaped, which I actually wanted to kill today. Can you take that over for me? They walk around here somewhere on the mining area. I will reward you well. |- |11 |Everyone loves french fries |Chef Davy Auclair | * * * |Catch Hogs |Ok then on with the show. We want to finish soon. The boys love fries as a side dish. For that I would need potatoes. They're in the temporary camp, right here in the East. I hope you find them, because chaos dominates there. |- |11 |Last Task |Chef Davy Auclair | * * * |Everyone loves french fries |I have one last task for you. Some of the workers do not eat pork for religious reasons. But I have the angler Waldemar Schnyder. He has hopefully already finished up my fish delivery. His hut is on the shore in the south. |- |11 |Pure Stress |Waldemar Schnyder | * * * |Last Task |No wonder the Chef Davy Auclair sends someone else and does not come himself. I'd like to rip his head off. Always this stress. You're bringing me new worms that I can use as bait so I can fish for this cutthroat again tomorrow. In the meantime, I prepare your delivery. The worms are not found in the ground or so, but live in the body of the Kunoru Bugs. You will find them. They are everywhere. GO GO |- |11 |Fresh Fish |Waldemar Schnyde | * * * |Pure Stress |Here is your delivery. Bring it quickly Chef Davy Auclair. Otherwise he will go crazy. |- |12 |Lunch time |Dinko Novak | * * * |Dinko Novak |Please tell all miners in the eastern part that lunch is ready. Then I do not have to do that anymore. |- |12 |Collect Granite Slabs |Dinko Novak | * * * |Dinko Novak |Then show how tough you are. We start with something simple. In the eastern part of the mine, we are mining granite and processing it immediately to Granite Slabs. These will later be used throughout the world for road construction. Bring me a load of processed Granite Slabs. |- |12 |Important Task |Dinko Novak | * * * |Lunch Time/Collect Granite Slabs |I have an important job for you, because I heard that you are a very good fighter. Find Brito Madruga in the northern part of the mine. So from here to the west and then up. He will tell you everything else in detail. |- |12 |Xuchaitine Crystals |Brito Madruga | * * * |Important Task |Okay, the thing is, east of me is a not yet completely opened new part of the mine. There we found Xuchaitine Crystals. These are very precious crystals. Can you get these for me? Because in this part, there are still monsters and I'm not good at fighting. You will be paid very well for it. |- |12 |Bat Bones |Brito Madruga | * * * |Important Task |You could help us to open up the new part of the mine, here in the east, and get rid of the bats. Get me some bones of them. You can make good cutlery out of them. |- |12 |Where is Sakari Hautala |Brito Madruga | * * * |Bat Bones |You are really good at fighting. That's why I have a well-paid job for you. Find Sakari Hautala. He and his people found an old buried cave in the north of the mine yesterday and he wanted to go in and examine it alone. So far he has not come back and I'm worried. Can you find him? The second shaft from the left is where you have to go. Watch out, it is very tight and dark there. |- |12 |Bad News |Sakari Hautala's Shoes | * * * |Where is Sakari Hautala |*I have to tell Brito Madruga that something bad has happened to Sakari Hautala and that he is dead.* |- |12 |The Revenge |Brito Madruga | * * * |Bad News |Kill all the monsters in there and avenge our buddy. What will I say to his wife, she will collapse. REVENGE Sakari!!! |- |12 |Agzuk |Brito Madruga | * * * |Bad News |These monsters must have a leader. I think he was the one who killed Sakari. Find him and bring me his remains. |- |12 |Inform Ingolf Weinreb |Brito Madruga | * * * |Agzuk/The Revenge |Please inform my supervisor Ingolf Weinreb, in front of the mine, about this tragic incident. In the meantime, I'll tell it to workers in here. He would have to be outside with the cook. |- |12 |Miriam Hauthala |Ingolf Weinreb | * * * |Inform Ingolf Weinreb |Can you possibly tell Miriam Hautala that her husband died in the mine? I'm not good at something like that. Then come back to me and tell me how it went. She should be in her home in the blue house in the south of Rustshore. |- |13 |Granite Delivery |Ingolf Weinreb | * * |Miriam Hauthala |Please bring these granite slabs to Vuksan Vujic in the Rustshore warehouse to the west of the tavern. I can not do this today anymore and I am sure you are already on the way in that direction. |- |13 |Delivery for family Mustow |Vuksan Vujic | * * |--- |Hey courier. Can you make another delivery now? This pitchfork must go today to the family Mustow. They live very secluded in the east of here in the Meerkat Plateau just follow the way south. |- |13 |Merkaat Plague |Marko Mustow | * * * |--- |We are a family trying to live completely independently. Of course it is not possible without the help of others and everybody is allowed to join us. If you're looking for work, you can help me destroy the meerkat hills. These animals are a real pest and eat our crop. |- |13 |Fresh Eggs |Walanni Mustow | * * * |--- |Could you please bring some fresh eggs from the garden behind our house? |- |13 |Wild Bees |Marko Mustow | * * * |Merkaat Plague |Hey, stranger, we're against violence in our family, but you do not look like you have that attitude. Southwest of here are some wild wheat fields we share. Unfortunately, wild bees have settled there. Can you make them, lets say, disappear? And bring a little honey from them. |- |13 |Where are the kids |Marko Mustow | * * * |Wild Bees |You can do something for me while you're here. My son and daughter headed east to play and pick berries. Can you look for them and tell them to come home? My son has found a cave, forbid him to go in there, that's far too dangerous. Just follow the way east. |- |13 |Beetle Stings |Belo Mustow | * * * |Where are the kids |Oh no. I wanted to collect Beetle Stings. My father always forbids everything ... But he did not forbid you. Can you get me the Beetle Stings? Please, please ... I do not want many. Come on. The cave is right here in the north. |- |13 |Magical Blob |Leif Forslund | * * * |--- |Who the hell are you? How did you get here? Well, it does not matter. Can you help me recover my weapon from this Magical Blob in the eastern part of the cave? I fought him and it just got stuck in him. But watch out he is very strong and has magical powers. |- |14 |Julia Mustow |Belo Mustow | * * * * * |Beetle Stings |Oh, you are looking for my sister too? Yes, I'll take care of her. She's right here in the East picking berries. |- |14 |Fat Boars |Julia Mustow | * * * |Julia Mustow |My brother is suuuuuch an ass. He just went away to look at his stupid cave and in the meantime, while I was picking the Ikonana Berries, I got attacked by these fat boars. They just came out of the forest. Can you please help me with these? Otherwise I can not get to the field. |- |14 |Inkonana Berries |Julia Mustow | * * * |Julia Mustow |Since my shit brother does not want to help me. Can you at least bring me a few more Ikonana Berries? |- |14 |Siblings Dispute |Julia Mustow | * * * |Inkonana Berries |Can you please tell my dad how stupid my brother was today? Otherwise he does not believe me again. I have to pack everything together and then find my brother. After that we come home. |- |14 |Siblings Dispute Part 2 |Marko Mustow | * * * |Siblings Dispute |You can tell the story of this quarrel to my wife in the kitchen. But I do not think it was that bad. Our daughter likes to exaggerate. |- |14 |Fat Boar Meat |Walanni Mustow | * * * |Siblings Dispute Part 2 |As I said, what I find much worse is that wild boars run free and threaten my children. Kill them and bring me their meat. You know we don't like to fight, so we can't do it. |- |14 |Buciacan Mushrooms |Walanni Mustow | * * * | |I know you've already done a lot for us, but could you do one more thing? My husband always says he can do it all on his own, but that's not true. I would need 20 Buciacan Mushrooms please. They grow here everywhere in the riverbed. |- |14 |Strange Visit |Walanni Mustow | * * * |Fat Boar Meat |Can you please tell Hallberg Holmsson to come here tomorrow? He should be north of Rustshore. He was going to fight the trolls there. Oh, so you helped him already? Then you know where to find him. Tell him tomorrow my husband will be in the woods so we can have a quiet... um... discussion... um... What the table should look like. He's our carpenter. |- |14 |Fight against Rats |Hallberg Holmsson | * * * |--- |Ah, while you're here. You did a very good job fighting the trolls the other day. Can you kill a few rats east of here towards Abandoned Cemetery? They came out of nowhere. |- |15 |Possessed Rat |Hallberg Holmsson | * * * |--- |There's a fat rat hiding south of the rats. I briefly saw her yesterday, and her eyes were red. Like she's possessed. Bring me her head if you can do it. |- |15 |Officer Aaron Schefer |Hallberg Holmsson | * * * |Possessed Rat |I have one last request to make of you. Can you please tell Officer Aaron Schefer that the possessed rat has been defeated. I think he wanted to explore the Abandoned Cemetery tomorrow. Just go to the Royal Bears Outpost in the north-east from here. |- |15 |The Excursion |Officer Aaron Schefer | * * * |Officer Aaron Schefer |While you're here, tell my people we're leaving for the Abandoned Cemetery tomorrow. Tell those lazy bastards to get ready. |- |15 |Weapons Repair |Linard Werder | * * * |The Excursion |Hey squire, bring me the Weapon Crates of the soldiers. I have to check them through and repair them if necessary. |- |15 |Kimo's Weapon |Linard Werder | * * * |Weapons Repair |I just finished repairing Kimo Forster's weapon. Bring it to him squire. |- |15 |One of us |Kimo Foster | * * * |Kimo's Weapon |If you really are one of us, why didn't you say so sooner? Report to Officer Aaron Schefer. |- |15 |The Proof |Officer Aaron Schefer | * * * |One of us |I think you're lying. If you really are a Royal Bear, you have to prove it. Defeat my best men here in battle. |- |15 |Moutain Wasps |Officer Aaron Schefer | * * * |The Proof |As a punishment, kill me 10 Mountain Wasps, soldier!!! Go go go. Those things have been bugging us for days. You'll find the wasps outside our outpost at the entrance. |- |15 |Back to the Instructor |Officer Aaron Schefer | * * * |Moutain Wasps |So soldier, a mission for you: Report to Officer Giona Linder that the way to the Abandoned Cemetery is clear and we will leave there tomorrow. Giona Linder trained you in Geledur. I'm sure you'll find him in the Royal Bears' yard. |- |16 |Arms Shipment |Officer Giona Linder | * * * |--- |Soldier, go to Beato Colella at the Geledur warehouse, north of the city, and ask if our arms delivery has arrived. He'll know what this is about. |- |16 |Fabiano Passos |Beato Colella | * * * |Arms Shipment |I'm not sure if the shipment has arrived. Just ask Fabiano Passos in the warehouse. He's the boss here, and he's got the books on hand. He should be at the office upstairs. |- |16 |Stock Book |Fabiano Passos | * * * |Fabiano Passos |I think the shipment's here. Could you bring me my Stock Book, please? I can't find it anymore, and it's got all the incoming and outgoing goods inside. There really is a total mess here. It should be here somewhere in the camp. |- |16 |Help Kis Oliver |Fabiano Passos | * * * |Stock Book |I think it's gonna take me a while to figure out if the goods are here yet. In the meantime you can look down to Kis Oliver and see if you can help him. We pay well and we always need help and you look strong. |- |16 |Rats in the Warehouse |Kis Oliver | * * * |Help Kis Oliver |We have a little rat problem here, as you may have already seen. You could bring me all the traps we've set. I hope it worked out. |- |16 |Warehouse Rats |Kis Oliver | * * * |Rats in the Warehouse |You, new guy! You look like a fighter. Can't you just kill the rats for me? I'd pay you very well for that. |- |16 |Back to Fabiano Passos |Kis Oliver | * * * |Warehouse Rats |Please bring Fabiano Passos the joyful news that we finally have the rat problem under control. But the warehouse is still a single mess. |- |16 |The lost Delivery |Fabiano Passos | * * * |Back to Fabiano Passos |I looked through everything and the delivery should have been here a week ago, but it never arrived. Maybe the caravan got robbed on the way or something. I don't know. Please pass this information to Officer Giona Linder at the Royal Bears. |- |16 |Valuable Delivery |Fabiano Passos | * * * |Back to Fabiano Passos |You seemed like a good person. Could you please bring this shipment to Mayor Alex Bechtold of Geledur? He lives with his family in the house northeast of the city just across the street. |- |16 |Mirella's Gift |Alex Bechtold | * * * * |Valuable Delivery |Deliverer, can you please bring the gift to my wife Mirella. It was her birthday the other day, but it just arrived. |- |17 |Robin's Gift |Alex Bechtold | * * * * |Valuable Delivery |You can bring my son his delivery, too. He's probably upstairs playing. |- |17 |Neela's Gift |Alex Bechtold | * * * * |Valuable Delivery |You can bring this teddy bear to my daughter. She should be upstairs. |- |17 |Mullong Danger |Alex Bechtold | * * * * |Mirella's, Robin's and Neela's Gift |What? You're not a supplier. You're a Royal Bear soldier. Then what are you still doing here? Go find Ruven Grunder in the south at the bridge. We need people to fight the Mullong trolls. Find out if the spy is already in the camp and help the team with the task. GO GO!!!! |- |17 |Spy Tim Lendi |Ruven Grunder | * * * * |Mullong Danger |In the north-east of here in the Mullong Borderlands is a huge camp of Mullong trolls and it grows every day. The city wants to do something about it because they are afraid that the trolls are planning an attack. Fight your way to our Spy Tim Lendi in the Troll Camp. You have to kill some Mullongan Rat's on the way there. These are bred by the trolls as warriors. Tim will give you further instructions. |- |17 |Troll Camp |Tim Lendi | * * * * |Spy Tim Lendi |First, I need you to smash the trolls a little. Kill as many as you can. I can't, or I'll lose my cover. Collect their weapons so they can't use them again. |- |17 |Bul stac'c mag |Hamedi | * * * * |--- |Ma'lak brk bo kak'lac. Magak ro'tak bak mag. Go ko'k? |- |17 |Fire Essence |Tim Lendi | * * * * |Troll Camp |I think I have a plan to destroy, or at least weaken, the camp. But I still need a few things for that. Get Fire Essence from the Fire Elementals here on the east side of the beach. I'll explain the rest later. Quick |- |17 |The Plan |Tim Lendi | * * * * |Fire Essence |Go back to the bridge to Ruven Grunder and tell him what I'm up to. I'm sure you'll have heard the bang by then. Then you know I was successful. |- |18 |Mysterious Mission |Ruven Grunder | * * * * |The Plan |Soldier, report to Officer Aaron Schefer at the Royal Bears Outpost. I heard there's a problem with the Abandoned Cemetery. |- |18 |Abandoned Cemetary |Officer Aaron Schefer | * * * * * |Mysterious Mission |We are back from our mission to the Abandoned Cemetery and unfortunately could not find a way in. We suspect the cemetery is cursed. Get a key to the cemetery and explore it. One of my men said the skeletons in front of the cemetery carry some with them. Go southeast to find the cemetery. |- |18 |A new Threat |Officer Aaron Schefer | * * * * |Abandoned Cemetary |You're just in time, soldier. I have to send you back to Ruven Grunder north of the bridge. I've learned that a new threat could be coming from the trolls. Hurry up. |- |19 |A new Threat 2 |Ruven Grunder | * * * * * |A new Threat |Report immediately to Spy Tim Lendi at the Troll Camp. He knows what step to take next. Dismiss, soldier. |- |19 |Mullong Troll Mage |Tim Lendi | * * * * |A new Threat 2 |We found the entrance to the troll camp to the north-east of here. However, it is guarded by Mullong Troll Mages. Find a way in and crush the trolls. But you won't stand a chance alone. Look for some allies, none of the Royal Bears dares to go in there. The trolls are just too strong. |- |20 |The Raging Void Spirit (Raid) |Officer Aaron Schefer/Samien Azoulay/Beato Colella | * * * * * |--- |There has been sightings of a Void Spirit, that appeared out of nowhere in the Whispering Slough, a very aggressive one at that. The few, who have managed to survive, could only provide us with her name: Catarina Scarletwound. We are now in need of a group of adventurers, to slay her, and prevent more people falling to her rage. |- |20 |Old Friend Harry Atlisson |Beato Colella | * * | |Could you please visit my old friend Harry Atlisson? He lives in a hut near the edge of the woods in the north of Geledur. Please tell him to find me as soon as possible. |} Waldenbach Shire quests Category:Quests